December 31st
by Killer Mike's Biggest Fan
Summary: **One Shot. Catching up with my fav. charcter s for the last day in 09.


December 31, 2008

5:21 p.m.

"So, what're we doing for New Years?" Tavon asked, walking up to Ty with a sandwich in his hand. "We?" Ty asked, raising an eyebrow," I actually have someone to go home to." "Not if she finds out about 2008," Tavon mumbled, turning his head away. Ignoring his best friend, he grabbed a few papers off his desk and stuffed them into his book bag," You're not going to the 40/40 Club? Isn't that your second home…on our salary." "I have all the beer I need at home." "Are you…" Ty peered at him, lowering his voice," lonely?"

"Lonely? You forget who you're talking to. Remember last New Years Eve?" Ty drifted into memory with loud music, smiles, and drinks. "Vaguely." "I'm surprised you remember that much," Taye rolled his eyes," you didn't wake up until the third." "Oh yeah…and I ate for four days straight." "Only natural." "Oh, we were at 40/40 last year," Ty strained, walking towards his truck," and why were we dressed up, anyways?" "Cause we made somebody's engagement party our excuse to flip the hell out." "Oh yeah," he started smiling," but why don't you call one of your many, many girls up and make it a happy New Years, bruh?" "Maybe I want something more…" he cast his eyes sideways. "With me?" Ty feigned, getting in the truck,"Dude-" "I oughta slap the sarcasm out your mouth for that," Tavon warned.

"I just…" "Go to church." "How are you going to tell me to go somewhere you don't even go?" he cocked his head to the side. "Because in a few years, I've made my peace and know where I am with God." "Seriously?" "Along those lines, yeah." "So why aren't you going tonight?" "Do you not know how to get to a church?" "Shoot yourself. There's one on every other block." "So you shouldn't be lost then."

"I repeat, why aren't you going tonight?-" "Cause I have some New Year's resolutions to ring in when the clock strikes twelve." "That's the reason BOTH of y'all should be in church-" "Don't judge me," Ty said," its been a hectic year. I want to bring it in with the one person that matters above all anything else." "Aw, get that off a card?" "Call me tomorrow and tell me how the sermon went!" Ty pulled off.

30 min. later.

"Happy New Years," she greeted him with a soft kiss. "Not yet," he smiled, still keeping her close," I haven't popped a bottle yet." "What's your bestie doing tonight?" "Going to church," he opened the fridge," and don't call him a bestie; makes it seem like we have a bromance." "Wait, we're talking about Tavon, right? Church?" "Yeah," he leaned against the door with a beer," is that not a holiday miracle or what?" "Who told him to go to church?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. Ty cocked his head to the side and shrugged. "Waitaminute," she leaned forward," how are you going to tell him to go somewhere you don't?" "But I have, and I'm right where I need to be with God." "Really?" "You're not going to grab your coat are you-" "I already prayed for what I was greatful for this year and hopes for the new year. Have you?"

"No," he rolled his tongue in his mouth," not yet." "Do it before the clock hits 12." "I plan to be busy when 2009 officially gets here." "Boy," she playfully slapped his chest," Don't play with God." "I'm not." "Then why'd you tell Tavon to go to church?" "Because he said he needed something more in his life and he was trying to start over." "Seriously?" "That's what I said. But when I was going through with my dad's other stuff and my mom and Sully and my team and that pyshco, I prayed, believe it or not. And I felt a stress was pulled off me, every time." "That's good." "So what'd you pray for for next year?"

"We'll see when it gets here," she walked into the living room. "CJay?" Ty called out, twisting the cap off. "Left with, uh Aaron about an hour ago." "Aaron," he walked in the living room, leaning down near her ear," hhhmmm." "She's not my kid, Ty. I can't tell her what to do and he seems so nice." "Every guy seems nice when there's a cop living at the residence." "I hope this is not you get when we have kids." "Trying to tell me something with that story?" "Go," she turned to him," Pray. And no." "Thank God-" "PRAY!"

Then it hit him, he had to. He put down his beer and went to his room and prayed. He'd only did it a handful of times in the past year, so he had to make it his best. He knew not to play with God with knew it had to be a change.

A few hours later…in a Church…

He felt out of place, but a sense of welcoming at the same time. Nervous was more like it. Plus, he spotted one of his ex-girlfriends a few pews up. He listened, he was trained to do that but he was also HEARING. Listening to what the Pastor was saying about prosperity and peace in your life for the new year. He'd been through so much drama and he just wanted it to all go away. So he did what his mother told him as a boy; dropped his head and prayed. For how long, he didn't know. Prayed for everyone, EVERYONE he encountered.

Cross town…

Ty sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands, and started to get nervous, didn't know where to start. He sighed, and closed his eyes, a weight being lifted off his shoulders, he talked to God.

40 min. later…

"Are you sleep?" Sasha knocked softly on the door. He sniffed, not even realizing he was crying," Come here." "What's…are you okay?" "When you prayed earlier, how'd it go?" "I felt, good, hopefully. Baby, what's the matter?-" "Nothing," he looked at the ceiling," absolutely nothing." "You sure?" "I don't have to worry about anything in this year anymore," he hugged her," neither of us do."

"Are you okay, son?" an elder asked Tavon, who was deep in his conversation. "Huh?" he looked up with a tear streaked face," I'm…fine. Thanks." "God heard you," the warm face accompanied with a matching smile told him," it's okay, young man." "I know…" he said, looking around," it has to be."

Back in Brooklyn

The two were sitting on the couch with their glasses tipped and her snuggled in his arms," You ready, Mrs. Davis?" "Skipping something, aren't we?" she asked, laughing. "You, me, the couch…nah, I'm good." "Stop before we miss the countdown…10-9-8…"

Two separate people. The same prayer. Both thankful for everything; especially the gift of being alive. Happy New Year.


End file.
